Scent
by Yappers
Summary: AU - Oneshot - Two vampires are hot and bothered and no one was meeting their standards, until he comes along. Caroline/OC/Katherine


They were sitting on a booth inside an old run-down bar in downtown New York, eyes casting over the multitudes of customers who became regulars over the years of coming by. Two pairs of eyes were scouring for a possible conquest, not that they needed two humans, one is enough for the both of them, after all compulsion is a very handy trick in the Book of Vampires.

"This isn't working…" Katherine huffed as she took another sip of her drink, they've been surveying the bar the whole night, and nobody has even come close to Katherine's standards. Putting her glass down, she cast her eyes once more into the thick sea of people who frequent these places nightly. There were some familiar faces whom Katherine had seen leaving the place with a different partner every night. Katherine scrunched her nose up in disgust, it was just degrading how some of the humans become promiscuous in their later life. Even though Katherine was a vampire, she wasn't some slut like most people think her to be.

Caroline, on the other hand was watching the people with an amused expression on her face. She finds it amusing how petty some people could be. How some people could stoop into such low-levels and sleep with the whores in the bar. She wasn't at all affected by Katherine's bitchiness. Katherine's impatience was also somewhat amusing to the younger vampire, the way Katherine sometimes whined and griped about how stupid some humans were, was enough to have Caroline giggling.

Sometimes the both of them wonder how they managed to stay friends for such a long time. It was truly a miracle with their two contradicting personalities. One being the mean girl and the other being the nice girl, in the practical sense, they should have always been in each other throats wanting nothing more than to rip their airways it out.

The night progressed with no advancements, none of them were having any luck whatsoever about whom to bed. Even Caroline, who usually had the patience of a Tibetan monk, was getting slightly annoyed by the fact that no one seemed pleasing enough for them. But if the number of drinks were any indication, they could say that practically every other male found them appealing. They should have been beyond drunk by the alcohol they have already consumed, but they were vampires, their alcoholic tolerance was a whole lot higher than any human's.

Both of them were sitting languidly both of them taking sips from their umpteenth drink, it wasn't the first time that the both of them had gone home high and dry, it wasn't pleasing for the both of them, but they understood because it was their own fault. Actually no, they blame the humans for being too… Reckless? Stupid? Unappealing? Careless? Human? Yes, they were being much too human for the vampires to tolerate at times.

They were both wallowing and pitying of what has become of humanity when the scent hit them, it was a mixture of musk and perfume. Katherine inhaled sharply when it hit her, the scent was literally intoxicating, other humans reeked but this one was different. She filled her lungs with the smell before turning her gaze upon her friend. She was beginning to feel something that she hasn't felt in a long time… Desire.

Turning her gaze towards her friend, Katherine couldn't suppress the smirk that formed on her face. Caroline's eyes were closed and she too, was inhaling, taking in the scent of the new arrival. When she finally opened her eyes, Katherine noted that her eyes seemed to be clouded.

Katherine's smirk turned into a devious grin when she realized the glint in her friend's eyes was definitely lust. Meeting each others gaze they made a silent agreement to pursue this new arrival, whoever he is, he seemed to be the perfect target for the female vampires. They weren't looking for a meal, all they needed was male companionship for the night.

The two of them picked up their bags and looked at each other, Katherine in her purple and black apparel and Caroline with her red and white. They needed to look presentable, they only use compulsion when necessary, seduction is still their first choice. Both of them walked around and followed the scent.

Heads were turning as the bar patrons realized that the unapproachable but desirable women were finally walking around, most male members had hope on their eyes but immediately looked down when they passed by, disappointed by not being chosen. The rhythmic clicking of their heels resonated through out the bar, catching more attention. They didn't care if women gave them the evil-eye or that the men would look like they were jizzing their pants, all they wanted was to find the man with the enigmatic but intoxicating scent.

Both vampires had a feral glint in their eyes when they spotted the source of the scent. A tall man just left the washroom and is now proceeding to the bar counter. Two pairs of eyes followed the man greedily.

'Oh, he's definitely appealing.' Both vampires thought at the same time.

Once he sat down, the two of them both snapped out of their musings and began to approach, both of them taking the seat either side of him. The man seemed to be eyeing Katherine intently and she had to suppress a smirk, every man seemed to take a liking to her. The gazes of men filled with lust are already a common thing for her, so she wasn't the slightest bit bothered.

"Like what you see?" She had a teasing tone to her voice as she spoke, the man was left speechless after being caught in the act of staring. Katherine merely smirked, "Katerina Pierce, but my friends call me Katherine." She winked, trying to make the man as uncomfortable as possible, while at the same time hooking him and getting one step closer to her prize.

Caroline was still being the shadow, Katherine was the better at the first steps of seduction. Over the years, they've created a pattern, with Katherine taking the lead and Caroline, adding the final touches. Not once have they failed, they worked together like a well-oiled machine, gears sliding against each other and in place, working perfectly.

The man was somehow dumbfounded and caught completely off-guard with Katherine's forwardness, a light sweat formed on his tan skin, pushing his glasses further-up the bridge of his nose, he gathered all his will-power to reply in confidence. "Pierre. Pierre David." Pierre subconsciously made his leg bounce, a nervous habit of his. The room suddenly felt hotter to him and his body took a reddish tint.

Not at all affected by the sudden rise of blood and heat on… Pierre was it? Katherine merely smirked and nodded in understanding, before pointing out the painfully obvious, "You're blushing." Katherine then laid a hand on his leg, effectively stopping it from bouncing. She suggestively caressed his knees. Katherine wasn't disappointed at all, his legs felt firm and hard, well-muscled.

It was then when Caroline spoke up with her perky blonde voice, "Well I think he's cute." Caroline leaned forward, looping an arm around one of Pierre's and laying her head on one of his shoulders. Pierre practically jumped up in surprise but Caroline's grip was firm on his arm, she too wasn't disappointed with the hard muscle in her grip. She was sure that the night is looking-up for both Katherine and her.

"That's just my friend, Caroline." She winked again.

Pierre was caught in between a rock and a hard place… All he could do was sit there while things were quickly progressing from slow innocent touches to very suggestive caresses from both women.

He was growing more and more confident with each shot he took though. Liquid courage, as some people refer to alcohol, soon enough he was touching them back, he even went as far as kissing Katherine with no regards of the annoyed look he received from the other people at the bar. The three of them were out and open as they continued to flirt with each other.

Pierre downed his final shot before speaking up on what has been in his mind since he met the ladies. "So want to go back to my room tonight?" He was keen on sleeping with either one, but he was overwhelmed when both of them agreed. Both of then had a dirty grin on their faces and he couldn't help but send a sly grin in response. "Follow me…" He winked before he got up, intent on making the drive to the hotel as fast as possible.

* * *

The girls weren't the slightest bit disappointed when they arrived at the room that turned out to be the en suite of the hotel. The room was illuminated by a soft yellow glow, coming from the chandelier at the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling. The room had a certain feel to it that neither of them could explain but whatever it was, they were entranced by it, feeling a pull for them to get closer and closer to the man who had this room, Pierre. "Would you like some champa-"

His words were cut-off when Katherine grabbed him by the tie and brought his head down for a teeth-shattering kiss. His head was spinning with an entire multitude of thoughts, Caroline was undressing him, removing his coat and unbuttoning his dress-shirt. Pierre pulled away and gave the same treatment to Caroline who met his passion with her own. Katherine used that moment of distraction and used her speed to undress herself.

Katherine was more about force and control, while Caroline's was sweet and loving, both of them were just too good. They were unique and different from each other, they complimented each other, Pierre was really glad he got the both of them together. The three made their way drunkenly towards the bed, stumbling and bumping on many things but ultimately reaching their goal, while two were engaged in a deeps-seated kiss while the other was touching both of them.

Pierre wasn't sure when all his clothes came of or when the women undressed themselves, he blamed all the inaccuracies on being a little tipsy although the vampires were just able to move fast enough to do the task without Pierre noticing.

He was pushed down onto the bed by Katherine, and Caroline immediately straddled him, running her deceivingly frail fingers on his arms before leaning down and capturing his lips in another kiss. Pierre could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and it felt heavenly, firm, not like the others who had implants, hers felt real and they were adequately sized. He laughed during the kiss at his own perverted thoughts which were soon cut-off when he felt moist heat envelope his sex.

Katherine was giving him head and she was doing a very good job about it, the way she was using her tongue to lap up on the slit and wrap around his man-hood had Pierre breaking the kiss with Caroline moaning loudly as he made upwards thrusts.

Pierre's head was completely addled with lust when he pushed Caroline up and lapped-up her in between her breasts, he reached down and flicked her core, amused by the way Caroline moaned loudly by his simple action. Taking a turgid nipple in between his lips he savored the way that Caroline practically purred in pleasure.

Pierre suddenly felt a pair of lips on his neck, Katherine was kissing him, feeling his pulse point before she ultimately moved in for a kiss. It was a strange thing for Pierre, never having kissed a woman after giving him head. He moaned and bucked involuntarily forward when he felt a tighter and much warmer form of heat envelope his swollen cock. Caroline lowered herself on his cock, not even bothering with protection, she was vampire anyway and couldn't get pregnant. Reaching back with thick fingers, he pushed two fingers into Katherine's lips and he slowly made his finger slide-up rubbing her core.

Katherine had to admit, Pierre wasn't bad at all, she'd give him a nine if this was ever a contest.

Euphoria was spreading into each participant as they slowly worked up each other, Caroline suddenly got up and switched places with Katherine, and dear God! Pierre was about to lose his mind, he was enjoying every passing moment. He was under a lot of sexual tension, and he was going to need his release soon. Lying on his back, he began to furiously rub on Caroline's clit and she was being so responsive that he felt as if that he too was about to climax. It wasn't long before she reached her peak, collapsing on the bed as she released liquid heat.

Katherine was still bouncing up and down on him. Caroline suddenly surged forward and kissed Katherine, full on the lips. Pierre was so mesmerized by the display that he took control and began to furiously pound into Katherine. Katherine moaned loudly, and both Pierre and her reached their climaxes at the same time. Coming down from the sexual high, Pierre pulled out of Katherine and collapsed on the bed. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Both vampires were satisfied and without another word, dressed-up and left a very tired and very disheveled human in their wake.


End file.
